marvelanimateduniversefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Spiderman Ultimate (Season 5)
Ultimate Spiderman Ultimate (Season 5) is renewed for the fifth season called Spidey is Back. it contains 26 episodes, it features Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Mysterio, Black Panther and many other characters that are introduced. 501 - Fantastic Trouble Part 1 Spider-Man is joined by the Fantastic Four who are allied to help Spider-Man take down Doctor Octopus and Annihilus who plot an plan to Venom Symbiote all over The City. 502 - Fantastic Trouble Part 2 Since the rest of the Fantastic Four are transformed into Carnages, Spider-Man and the Thing must save Harry from the evil plans of Annihilus and Doctor Octopus and save the world. 503 - Daredevil Spiderman meets Daredevil, they come across with Shocker who plans to destroy the Daily Bugle Center where J. Jonah Jameson is at. 504 - Mysterio After dealing with Mysterio, when Spider-Man has Mysterio placed in an cell, Mysterio manages to free himself and uses dangerous forms of illusions, can Spider-Man and the Web Warriors stop him and free themselves from his illusions? 505 - Black Panther Black Panther Invites Spider-Man to Wakanda, but Kraven and Man-Ape invade Wakanda and Spider-Man and Black Panther must defeat the villains to save Wakanda. 506 - Punisher J.Jonah Jameson hires Punisher to exposes Spider-Man's Secret Identity, but would Spider-Man convinces Punisher and to help him take down Electro? 507 - Hob-Goblin Doctor Octopus kidnaps and transforms Harry into the Hob-Goblin, hoping to Allied Him but not, Hob-Goblin becomes dangerous and Spider-Man must cure him back to Harry. 508 - Miss Marvel Spider-Man is allied by Miss Marvel (Kamala Khan) and Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) and together they head to stop MODOK and an invasion of AIM. 509 - Ghost Rider Spider-Man pursues Ghost Rider who rides dangerously during midnight, Spider-Man forms an Alliance with Ghost Rider to save New York from Sandman. 510 - Whiplash Iron Man leave Spider-Man in charge of Stark Inc, but Spidey comes face to face with Whiplash who breaks into Stark Industries to settle an score with Iron Man. 511 - Red Skull Spider-Man joined up by Hulk, Captain America and Hawkeye heading to Battle against the Red Skull who leads the remaining Hydra. 512 - Skrull Invasion Part 1 Doctor Octopus uses an powerful project to transform Norman back into the Green Goblin, the Green Goblin this time leads the Skrulls For an Invasion, Spider-Man and the Web Warriors must stop the Invasion to save New York. 513 - Skrull Invasion Part 2 Spider-Man must put an end to The Green Goblin and to save the Web Warriors from the Skrulls and Super Skrull, would Spidey be able to stop the invasion, successfully? 514 - The Doctor of Madness part 1 Spider-Man fights Ghost Rider. And he becomes lost in dreams by Nightmare and Doctor Stange shows up and saves Spider-Man. Spidey finds a way out, but Nightmare destroy the way out. And Spidey and Doctor Stange fight back in the end 526- The Final Battle W.I.P. More coming soon. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series